


everyone loves minchan (especially jisung)

by fuckingfruitloop



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Han Jisung | Han & Hwang Hyunjin are Best Friends, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pining, Power Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Threesome, but also they fuck, jisung's minchan fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingfruitloop/pseuds/fuckingfruitloop
Summary: Jisung needs a place to stay in a new city. After a few days, he's pretty set on living with the couple he found on Facebook.The fact that no one else had messaged him back about his housing inquiries may have had something to do with his decision.The fact that he had found a picture of the couple renting out the townhouse on Facebook and discovered they were: a) both male and b) both really fucking hot had absolutely nothing to do with it
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 20
Kudos: 211





	1. Chapter 1

It was nearing the end of the fall semester when Jisung realized, _shit, I’m actually moving to a whole different city where I know absolutely no one to work next semester. I’m going to need somewhere to live._

Jisung was in his junior year of college. Majoring in Communication, for whatever reason. It wasn’t something he was particularly passionate about, to say the least. He really just did it so his parents would be satisfied that he had a “real major” while he spent most of his time working on his music.

Despite his rocky relationship with his field of study, Jisung still worked diligently to find an internship. Like any other college student, he could really use the money. (And the experience, but especially the money.) And this semester, Jisung had finally, _finally_ landed himself an internship. Even better, it was one that both related to his major enough to satisfy his parents (and his dawning realization that he really needed to find a relevant internship if he wanted to land a job later on) and related to his actual passion: music.

The only difference: this wasn’t an internship. This was a _**co-op**_. Jisung still wasn’t sure exactly why the name difference. The important thing was that that meant he was working during the spring semester instead of the summer. Oh, and it was in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania and Jisung went to school in Virginia. So that meant, instead of taking classes next semester, Jisung was moving to Philadelphia and working full-time at a TV station.

Which meant instead of living in his college town apartment with three of his best friends, Jisung would be living in Philadelphia next semester. Where he knew absolutely no one.

Jisung needed to find a place to stay.

Finding temporary housing ended up proving to be much easier than Jisung initially worried. He made two major discoveries in the process: First, there were _way_ more colleges and universities in Philadelphia than he had originally imagined. Second, two of them were within twenty minutes of the TV studio he was interning at.

Major score. Where there were big universities, there was student housing. In fact, there was a whole University City. So Jisung promptly joined as many off-campus housing Facebook groups as he could find and set out looking for roommates.

Posting in the Facebook groups was easy.

Getting people to respond to him was less easy.

In the end, after Jisung received a total of three messages about his post in the Facebook group, it was really only down to one option. A couple living in a three-bedroom townhouse just south of the college neighborhoods, looking for a roommate to rent their third bedroom for a few months.

It wasn’t exactly the situation Jisung had been hoping for.

He had been hoping to find an apartment with some other college students he could hang out with, maybe play video games with and get high together on the weekends. Especially since the country was still supposed to be quarantining and _not_ going out to parties (despite what Jisung’s downstairs neighbors seemed to think), Jisung wanted roommates he could be friends with.

A three-bedroom townhouse with just a young couple and Jisung wasn’t the ideal roommate situation he had imagined.

“What if they never even speak to me and I just spend the whole four months third-wheeling and sharing a bathroom with these people?” Jisung had whined to his roommate and best friend, Hyunjin.

“What if they do shit in the bathroom? The description said only 1.5 baths—I’m gonna have to share a bathroom with them!” he groaned to his music-producing partner in crime, Changbin. (He may have been fixating on the single bathroom a little bit, but that was no one’s business but his own.)

“What if I have to quarantine with them and they don’t ever speak to me?” Jisung gasped to Felix, his other roommate and best friend (and Changbin’s boyfriend).

But in the end, he was pretty set on living with them. The fact that no one else had messaged him back about his housing inquiries may have had something to do with it.

The fact that he had found a picture of the couple renting out the townhouse on Facebook and discovered they were: a) both male and b) both really fucking hot had absolutely nothing to do with it.

Jisung messaged back and forth a few times with the guy who originally reached out to him about the room. “Chris Bang (Chan)”, according to Facebook. Curly blonde hair, broad shoulders, and seemed to have an affinity for all black clothes. Oh, and dimples when he smiled. Of course he fucking had dimples.

Jisung asked some basic questions—did they have pictures of the room, were they okay with the dates he wanted to sublease from, was there parking available? Everything was going normally.

That was, up until the Zoom call.

* * *

Jisung really just wanted to meet Chris and his partner, albeit virtually, before signing a lease with them. He was about to spend four months with these people, after all. What if they were like, creepy? Jisung wasn’t about to move in with some creepy murder couple. (Was he a little paranoid? Maybe.) A video call would at least let him verify that they were the people they claimed to be on Facebook.

Chris agreed immediately to the video call, so a Zoom meeting was set for Friday at 3 pm.

After rereading his past messages with Chris and the lease Chris had emailed him about three times each, Jisung joined the Zoom lobby at 3:01 pm. Fashionably late, right?

Chris and his partner were already in the meeting, so Jisung was let in immediately. And then he was face-to-face (through his computer screen) with two of the most beautiful men he had ever seen.

Unlike Jisung’s laptop camera—which recorded the shittiest, most washed-out video Jisung had ever seen no matter what he did—Chris’s laptop camera quality was near perfect. Which only made things worse for Jisung, because seriously, couples should not be allowed to look like that.

“Hi, Jisung!” Chris greeted him with a wide smile (dimples: out!), jolting Jisung out of his haze of thoughts.

Oh, fuck, was that an Australian accent?

Jisung waved lamely. “Hi!”

“This is my boyfriend, Minho,” Chris continued, gesturing to the beautiful man currently leaning into his side.

Yes, Chris definitely had an Australian accent. Like a _thick_ Australian accent. And it was definitely doing things to Jisung, from the way heat started pooling in his lower stomach.

Fuck, Jisung had never even had a thing for accents before, but here he was, getting hot and bothered over just hearing Chris’s voice.

And then there was Minho.

The single picture Jisung had seen online of Chris and Minho really had not done Minho justice. He had been pretty there, sure. But this Minho was absolutely captivating. Pointed button nose, high cheekbones, and long, feline-esque eyes. His features were the perfect mix between soft and sharp, and Jisung just wanted to see what he looked like when he smiled.

And then perfect features scrunched up into the softest smile as Minho waved at Jisung through the camera.

Fuck, Jisung had thought Chris’s dimples were bad. He wanted to absolutely devour Minho.

This was bad. Jisung was supposed to be meeting these people so he could live with them next semester, not checking out Chris’s boyfriend. _Get it together, Jisung!_ he chided himself internally.

“Hi, nice to meet you!” Jisung managed to get out, thankfully not as squeaky as he had been fearing.

In his flustered state, Jisung forgot completely about the list of questions he had written down to ask the couple. Luckily, Jisung considered himself to be pretty talented at improvising on the fly. In an attempt to stop thinking about Minho, he immediately launched into what he could remember of his questions.

In ten quick minutes, Jisung found out a lot more about Chris and Minho. He discovered they had three cats: Soonie, Doongie, and Dori. All Minho’s.

He found out Chris actually preferred to go by Chan, especially among his Korean friends.

He learned that Minho was in grad school at UPenn and Chris (Chan) was a music producer in the area. Which was cool as fuck—what if Chan could get him access to a recording studio?

He learned that Chan was 25 and Minho was 24. (Why did he find it hot that they were older than him?? They weren’t even that much older. Get it together, Jisung!)

“Should we give you a tour of the place, then?” Chan asked once Jisung finished his hastily compiled list of questions for them.

Jisung nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah, that’d be great!”

There were some shaky shots of Chan and Minho moving as they presumably picked their laptop up to give Jisung a virtual tour of the townhouse. Then Minho’s face was right in front of the camera, filling up Jisung’s laptop screen.

It was a lot.

“Chan isn’t the best at filming, so I’ve been put in charge,” Minho murmured to Jisung, almost conspiratorially.

Jisung vaguely registered his face heating up just from Minho speaking to him in a low tone of voice, which he filed away as Very Bad information.

And then Minho’s face was gone as the camera panned around their townhouse, catching Chan in the background with an exaggerated pout on his face.

The cats, curled up on a futon, were Minho’s first stop on the tour. Minho immediately began cooing over them, calling them his babies and introducing Jisung to each cat individually. Soonie refused to be caught on camera, darting away every time Minho pointed the laptop at him like he knew exactly what was happening.

Minho was fucking adorable speaking in a baby voice to his cats.

That cats were admittedly very cute too.

After a few minutes, Chan came into the frame again, laughing lightly at Minho. “The cats are really cute, babe, but maybe we should show Jisung the rest of the place.”

Minho stood up again from where he was scratching Doongie’s ears with an exaggerated angry huff. He picked up the laptop again, grinning at Jisung briefly before fake-groaning, “ _Fine,_ since Chan wants us to continue the tour, we will continue.”

“The cats are very cute, though,” Jisung offered.

Minho positively beamed at Jisung complimenting his cats. “They know they are,” he said smugly.

Minho made quick work of showing Jisung the rest of the first floor. One big open room that included the living room and kitchen. A half bathroom. A tiny, fenced-in backyard with a barbecue grill. Then they headed upstairs to see the three bedrooms and one bathroom.

“Sorry, the guy currently living in your room is currently in the process of moving out,” Minho apologized before opening the door to show Jisung his future room.

Jisung immediately understood—the bedroom was a whirlwind of boxes and bedsheets and clothes seemingly with no real place to go. They then continued the tour for a quick view of the bedroom Minho and Chan shared and the third bedroom, which they had converted into a mini office. Minho made a quick stop to show Jisung the shared bathroom as well, and then the tour was over.

It was really sweet of them to show him around. Jisung may have also spent the entire tour realizing he was falling a little in love with Minho’s soft voice.

It wasn’t his fault, okay? He produced music—he just knew how to recognize and appreciate a nice vocal tone when he heard it.

That was what he told himself, at least.

“Thanks for showing me around,” Jisung said earnestly after Minho and Chan had settled back down with their laptop in front of them. Was he a little sad their video call was about to come to an end?

… Maybe.

“Yeah, no problem!” Chan responded brightly.

“I’m glad you enjoyed seeing the cats,” Minho added with a little smile. Fuck, he was cute.

“They were adorable.” A pause. “Well, I don’t really have anything else to ask you guys, so…”

Chan picked up where he trailed off. “All right! We’ll let you go then, if you could just sign the lease agreement I emailed you whenever you have chance.”

“Yeah, I’ll do it after the call!” Jisung said quickly.

“Great!” Chan beamed at him, dimples on full display. “Let me know if you need anything else from us, then. You seem really cool. I can’t wait to meet you in person!”

Jisung’s stomach did a quick tumbling routine in his stomach.

“Yeah, you guys too! Thanks again!”

The two men waved to him, Minho piping up with a soft, “Bye, Jisung!”

Jisung waved back, then hung up from the call.

Then promptly flopped face-first onto his bed and screamed into his pillow.

“You good?” came Felix’s deep voice from another room.

Curse their tissue-paper-thin walls. “Yeah, all good!” Jisung called back weakly.

Jisung was not all good. Jisung was thirsting over his two very attractive roommates for next semester, which was a big problem, because they happened to be _already in a relationship with each other._

Unfortunately, because Jisung apparently had no sense of self-preservation (as Changbin liked to tell him), Jisung was only more excited to live with them now.

Besides, he wasn’t going to see them again for over two months. That was plenty of time for a crush to fade. Jisung was not going to make a big deal about this.

Feeling confident again, Jisung signed the lease agreement and emailed it off to Chan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is hands down *the* most self-insert thing i've ever written but we're gonna ignore that
> 
> if there's too much exposition or logistics or mentioning real places i apologize


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung is horny and struggles. Hyunjin is a little shit.

Unfortunately for Jisung, the crush did not begin to fade.

The crush did exactly the opposite.

And it only got dirtier.

To his horror, Jisung found his thoughts late at night drifting to fix on Minho’s soft face. His lips. What his lips would like spit-slick and red from kissing. When Jisung fell deeper in, how soft they would feel stretched around Jisung’s cock. What Minho’s soft voice would sound like praising him and moaning for him. Jisung wanted to wreck him.

It wasn’t just Minho either. Jisung couldn’t get Chan’s voice out of his head. Jisung didn’t even have a thing for Australian accents! He lived with fucking _Felix_. Felix with his deep voice that Changbin never shut up about and an accent as thick as Chan’s. Literally everyone recognized Felix’s voice was hot. If Jisung had a thing for Australian accents, he would have figured that out by now.

Whatever it was, Jisung couldn’t stop thinking about Chan’s voice telling him what to do. For all the leather and platform boots and dark clothes Jisung wore and his somewhat aggressive personality, Jisung absolutely loved being told what to do in bed. And he just wanted to be good for Chan while Chan told him exactly what to do in a low, dangerous voice.

It had been a while since Jisung had been with a good dom. Hyunjin tried sometimes when they messed around, but they both knew he was too much of a sub to keep it up for long. So Jisung had been mostly relying on porn and his own imagination to fulfill his need to be dommed.

But now, instead of a faceless man in his fantasies, it was Chan. Even though Jisung knew nothing about Chan’s preferences, Jisung imagined Chan’s strong hands holding him down, Chan grabbing him by the hips and by the throat and using Jisung however he wanted.

Chan and Minho frequently featured in his fantasies together. It usually went something like this—the three of them would be hanging out together in the living room, maybe having a few drinks (Minho had asked him if he drank—this part wasn’t unreasonable). Then, somehow, Chan and Minho would find out Jisung had been fantasizing about them. And instead of finding him gross, Chan would pull Jisung in close and ask him in that dangerous voice if Jisung needed to be punished.

And then everything derailed.

Jisung couldn’t get them out of his mind. Chan holding Jisung down while Minho murmured everything he wanted Jisung to do to him in his ear in that soft voice. Chan fucking Jisung from behind and shoving Jisung’s dick into Minho’s waiting mouth with every thrust. Chan tying Jisung up and watching while Minho rode him hard.

It was a big problem.

It was five days before Jisung finally let himself masturbate to his fantasies about Chan and Minho. He was pretty impressed he held out so long. He felt kind of terrible afterward, but at least it released some of his frustration.

It was a week before Jisung confronted Hyunjin about it.

Jisung and Hyunjin were engaged in a comfortable friends-with-benefits situation. They hooked up frequently, especially since they lived together and weren’t really supposed to be out meeting people at parties. It was convenient, simple, and safe.

There was no risk of either wanting something more from their relationship either, since both of them knew they were both too subby to satisfy each other exclusively. Plus, the idea of dating Hyunjin was kind of gross, and Jisung knew Hyunjin felt the same way.

They had fucked a few times since Jisung’s fateful call with Chan and Minho, but Hyunjin could tell Jisung was distracted. And Jisung knew Hyunjin could tell.

So, Jisung decided, who better to bring up the Chan-Minho issue to than Hyunjin?

* * *

It was Friday night, and Jisung, Felix, Changbin, Hyunjin, and Daehwi had all been hanging out. Felix and Changbin had retreated to Felix’s room half an hour ago, both a little high and giggly and too touchy. Daehwi had just retired back to his room as well, saying something about letting Hyunjin deal with high Jisung.

So, there they were, just the two of them in the living room. Jisung a little high and Hyunjin a little tipsy. Jisung decided it was the perfect time to bring up the situation.

What came out of Jisung’s marijuana-addled brain, however, was, “Hyunjin, I want to fuck my roommates.”

Hyunjin giggled. “Dude, we’re already fucking. And you asked Daehwi once when you were drunk and he dumped a glass of wine over your head. I think that’s a no.”

Jisung giggled right back at the memory. Daehwi had not been amused. Well, he had been pretty amused by the wine dripping from Jisung’s hair, before he realized it was going to get on the couch.

“No, not you guys!”

Hyunjin gasped, clutching his chest in mock hurt.

“My roommates for next semester!” Jisung continued, a hint of whininess slipping into his tone. “The guys I’m living with in Philly!”

Hyunjin gasped in delight, probably already imagining the drama. “Aren’t they dating though?”

“Yes!” Jisung whined, burying himself farther into his oversized hoodie. (He was pretty sure it was actually Changbin’s but, you know. Shit happens; people lose their sweatshirts to their best friends.)

Hyunjin was grinning widely now. He was absolutely loving this. “Han Jisung, you absolute slut,” he said proudly.

“It’s not like that, though,” Jisung whined. “I’ve literally only met them once, and it was through a Zoom call. It’s just me sadly fantasizing about them and jerking off while they have no idea. And it needs to stay like that.”

Hyunjin cocked an eyebrow mischievously at Jisung. “So, what you’re telling me is you need help seducing the hot older gays you’re living with next semester.”

Jisung buried his head in his hands, whining unintelligibly. He should have known Hyunjin would be like this. Shouldn’t have gone to the biggest slut he knew (and he means that in the fondest way) complaining about his horny problems.

“ _No_ ,” Jisung said firmly, glaring at Hyunjin. Well, he felt like he was glaring, but he was also having a hard time focusing on holding whatever facial expression he was making. Either way, Hyunjin did not look intimidated.

Jisung continued. “I very much do not need to think about seducing. I need to get myself to stop. I need to distract myself.”

Hyunjin giggled, immediately taking a flirty stance, looking up coyly at Jisung from under his eyelashes. Jisung knew Hyunjin liked to over-exaggerate his flirting as a joke, especially when he was tipsy. But much to Jisung’s annoyance, Hyunjin was also so infuriatingly attractive that it actually managed to look hot.

“I don’t mind being a distraction,” Hyunjin murmured, although the effect was lessened by him giggling at the end.

But, once again, this was Hyunjin, so it was still unfairly hot. And Jisung was never one to say no to Hyunjin.

Jisung got to his feet with a sigh that both of them knew was an act.

“You’re such a slut,” he told Hyunjin.

Hyunjin giggled again, taking Jisung’s hand to pull himself up from the couch. “You love it,” he retorted.

“Go away,” Jisung grumbled in a weak attempt to maintain his annoyed façade.

Hyunjin was still beaming at him. He knew Jisung was weak for him. “But if I go away, how will I suck your dick?” he asked sweetly.

Jisung groaned, tugging them both toward his bedroom. His room was messier than Hyunjin’s, but it was also closer to the living room, so it was usually the room of choice for messing around.

But Hyunjin wasn’t done. There were numerous perks to being friends with benefits with Jisung. One was that Jisung had a nice fucking cock and Hyunjin loved feeling it in his mouth. But another was the way they could tease each other mercilessly, even as they fucked.

“You could pretend I was one of them,” Hyunjin suggested, a nasty little grin on his face. “I wouldn’t mind. Wanna call me Minho-hyung in bed?”

A room over, Daehwi pretended he didn’t hear Hyunjin shriek and a body being slammed against the wall, followed by breathless laughter. He didn’t want to know.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is almost done and there's accidentally a LOT of minchan. sorry jisung i promise you're still the star of this i'm just in a minchan mood


	3. Chapter 3

By mid-January, when Jisung moved in with Chan and Minho, he had gotten his infatuation with them more-or-less under control. Yeah, he still maybe occasionally fantasized about them. But Jisung considered himself to be a pretty logical person. Chan and Minho were already dating, so nothing good would come of Jisung pining over them.

And it wasn’t like Jisung expected to be sex-deprived in Philadelphia. Yeah, he wouldn’t have his usual hookups available (read: Hyunjin) so he’d need to put in some actual effort, but Jisung wasn’t worried. He was kind of excited, honestly, to be on dating (hookup) apps for the first time in a new city. Even though he was essentially just moving to another college town, the idea of hooking up with people in a new city felt exciting.

So Jisung was content to continue living life as he had been—hooking up with Hyunjin or whoever he wanted and occasionally indulging himself in fantasizing about his hot older roommates.

Moving in went smoothly. Said hot older roommates (apparently _strong_ , hot older roommates) offered to help Jisung carry his luggage—including an ever-growing collection of instruments and home-recording gear—in from the car. Chan wasn’t even phased as he lifted Jisung’s behemoth of a suitcase one-handed out of the trunk.

Minho and Chan also took Jisung out to dinner the next day, their treat, which dissipated some of Jisung’s fears that they would want nothing to do with him.

Both were friendly and welcoming to Jisung. Chan tended to lead the conversation, constantly asking Jisung about himself and listening attentively and making jokes at his own expense. Minho was warm to Jisung as well, asking him a few questions about school and his roommates with a warm, eye-scrunching smile.

But more fascinating to Jisung was the way they interacted with each other.

They made an interesting pair.

Minho had a dry sense of humor. He didn’t mind lulls in the conversation or awkward silences—in fact, he seemed to thrive in them. Where Chan was constantly filling gaps and silences with jokes and laughter and more questions, Minho seemed to enjoy purposely saying things that would catch Chan off guard. Then he would wait in amused silence for Chan’s response.

By the end of the dinner, Jisung was burning with a desire to get to know both of them better. To his surprise, he found himself platonically enthralled by and drawn to them.

This was good, he thought to himself. He was over the crush, and it seemed like him and his two new roommates would get along well. The semester in Philadelphia was off to a good start.

* * *

Two days later, Jisung called Hyunjin in a panic.

“Hmm?” Hyunjin’s voice drifted lazily through Jisung’s cellphone.

“I FOUND—” Jisung started at full volume, causing Hyunjin to yelp on the other end of the line.

Jisung then paused, remembering Chan and Minho were downstairs, and continued in a much lower voice. “I found Minho and Chan’s Tinder.”

“You found _their_ Tinder? As in, both of them together?” Hyunjin asked.

“Yeah.” Jisung’s heart was beating fast, still not over the excitement of it. He had dialed Jisung in a panic immediately after swiping right.

“Are they in an open relationship?” Hyunjin asked, still confused.

“I don’t know how open. But they’re interested in threesomes.”

“Threesomes!” Hyunjin shrieked through the phone. Jisung could imagine him bouncing up into a sitting position on his bed, from where he was probably laying down scrolling through Twitter when Jisung called.

“Jisung, this is great news!” Hyunjin gushed. 

“Is it?” Jisung mumbled, partly to himself.

“Yeah, dude!” Hyunjin insisted. “I mean, isn’t this perfect for you?”

“I mean, maybe? I thought so at first, which was why I swiped right, but now I’m having second thoughts!”

Hyunjin giggled through the phone. “Classic Jisung: you just go for it and then you stop to think and get yourself worried. Why are you having second thoughts?”

“Well…” Jisung chewed on his bottom lip. “Obviously, I still want to. Like I would very much bang. But I also don’t want them to think I’m a creep! They’re actually really cool and I would also very much like to be their friend.”

Hyunjin giggled again. “You’re cute, Jisung.”

“Hyunjinnnn,” Jisung whined, pouting, even though he knew Hyunjin couldn’t see him. Hyunjin would be able to imagine what face he was making.

“Hey, it’s going to be okay. They’re the ones with the threesome Tinder. They want to have a threesome. Maybe they already have. They can’t judge you for being interested in the same thing. That’d just…” He paused for a moment. “That’d just be a dick move.”

“Ugh, you’re probably right.” What if they weren’t interested in him though? What if they were interested in threesomes with other people, but not him? What if he was too young, or not what they were looking for?

If Jisung was being honest with himself, he was more afraid they’d see his profile and swipe left and nothing would ever happen. The way Hyunjin put it, they would have no grounds to judge him if they swiped right and discovered they were a match. Then, hopefully, at least something would happen.

But, if they just swiped left and nothing ever happened, after all the emotional energy Jisung had invested into them, Jisung would be _upset_.

That didn’t stop Jisung from getting a little too close to them the next time they all drank together.

Unlike most of his friends (aka Felix and Hyunjin) Jisung actually wasn’t a lightweight. He wasn’t drunk. Barely even tipsy. He just got way more touchy a drink or two in.

Chan was wearing a sleeveless shirt—a black t-shirt he had cut liberal armholes in with a pair of safety scissors. The fabric gaped open, showing off his arms and a good portion of his side when he moved. ( _Seriously,_ Jisung thought, _did this man not know what he was doing? Did he not know what he looked like?_ )

So maybe Jisung shouldn’t have curled his hand around Chan’s bicep right in front of his boyfriend when he leaned in to laugh at a joke Chan had made. He had meant to flirt _subtly_. You know, just to gauge interested.

Feeling up Chan’s arms was a little bold.

But when Jisung glanced over at Minho, Minho was just smiling an amused little smile. Huh. Whether he was amused by Chan’s joke or Jisung’s behavior, Jisung had no idea.

“You work out Chan?” Jisung asked during a lull during their conversation. It was a completely unnecessary question. Chan obviously worked out.

But Chan still giggled and ducked his head like he was embarrassed at Jisung’s question. “Yeah a bit,” he giggled.

There was no harm in flirting with Chan a little more, right? Minho didn’t seem to mind. So Jisung leaned into Chan’s space and smiled lazily up at him. (He might have been slightly drunk by then.) “A little?” he teased. “You say that like I’m not currently staring at your arms. You look good, man.”

There, that wasn’t too bad, right? Half flirting, half bros complimenting bros.

Chan gave another shy giggle. Wow, Jisung had really not been expecting the man unabashedly showing off his body to be so shy about compliments. “Thanks. Thanks, uh, for noticing!” Another giggle. “Thank you!”

“Do you, Jisung?” Minho asked before Jisung had to think of what to say next. Which—thank goodness—because Jisung was kind of flailing internally in the face of this shy giggly Chan.

“Yeah, I went to the gym back at college. I haven’t found anywhere here yet, though, so I’ve been slacking,” Jisung answered honestly.

“Our Jisungie has muscles?” Chan all but squealed, leaning forward into Jisung’s space to feel his arms.

Okay, wow, Jisung had not been expecting that either.

“Chan, get off, you’re gonna scare the poor guy,” Minho spoke up. He didn’t sound mad though. And he was still smiling, although he shook his head slightly at Chan. He turned to Jisung. “You should come to the gym with us sometime. It’s been pretty empty recently and they’re good about cleaning the equipment.”

Chan’s cheeks were dusted with a slight pink as he let go of Jisung.

“Yeah, that’d be great, actually!” Jisung said.

The night continued much like that—Jisung complimenting Chan or getting a little too close and Chan almost flirting back at him. Minho watched every encounter with an amused little smile.

Jisung called Minho pretty at one point and Minho didn’t miss a beat before calling Jisung pretty right back with a little smirk.

Huh.

(“I’m so embarrassing,” Chan groaned the next morning to Minho, his stomach churning a bit from the alcohol consumed the night before.

“Why’s that, babe?” Minho asked innocently.

“Did I actually flirt with Jisung?”

Minho giggled. “Yeah, kinda.”

“Noooo,” Chan groaned, burying his head in his hands. “Fuck I hope I didn’t weird him out. That’s the last thing I want to do.”

Minho just grinned. “Trust me, babe, I don’t think he was uncomfortable.”)

* * *

Chan and Minho were lying in bed together, swiping through profiles on Tinder, when they made the discovery.

“Is that Jisung?!” Chan exclaimed, looking a little closer at the phone in Minho’s hand. There was no need, though. It was clearly the younger man currently renting the open bedroom in their townhome.

The first image on Jisung’s profile was a selfie. Jisung’s usually wide eyes were lined with slightly smudged eyeliner and looked much sharper than Chan or Minho had ever seen them. He was smirking and his hair was artfully messed up.

There was no denying that was the Jisung they lived with, although neither of them had ever seen him so, well, not soft.

He looked fucking hot.

Without speaking, Minho scrolled over to the next picture.

It was a full-body picture of Jisung outside, clad in black skinny jeans, a black jean jacket, and his typical chunky black combat boots. Whoever had taken the picture knew what they were doing—the angle was low, making Jisung’s skinny legs look extra long and his boots extra platformed. Jisung had pushed back his baggy jacket slightly around his waist, showing off an absolutely tiny waistline.

The third image was more of a shock. It was another selfie, and this time Jisung had shiny, dark blue hair. He had light colored contacts in, and the way they made his eyes looking piercing and intense had Chan’s mouth going dry.

Chan flashed back to the way Jisung had blinked up slowly at him with a lazy smile on his face as he complimented Chan’s arms two days ago. That whole night had felt far from platonic and seeing Jisung’s fucking attractive Tinder profile right in front of him only made that night feel more real. Chan squirmed a little against Minho’s side.

Minho noticed, of course.

He grinned at Chan. “What’s up babe?” he asked, knowing fully well what was up.

Chan whined softly. Minho was the only person in the world that he would whine like that for. “This Jisung is going to haunt me.”

Minho’s grin grew even more catlike. “He’s hot, isn’t he?”

Chan groaned. “He’s our roommate though.”

“So?”

“We’re renting a room in our house to him. We’re his landlords. And he’s five years younger. In college.” Chan was speaking in his rational adult voice, the one he used when he wanted to do what Minho was suggesting, but thought Minho was being a little too reckless and someone needed to say no.

Minho, however, thought Chan wasn’t reckless enough. He was always careful, even when he didn’t need to be. He could see where his boyfriend was coming from. They were renting a room in their house to Jisung and wouldn’t want him to feel awkward or uncomfortable around them. Chan was no doubt thinking about how Jisung didn’t know anyone else in Philadelphia and feeling his typical urge to take care of the younger man.

But the way Minho saw it, the worst thing that could happen was Jisung swiped right on them as a joke, and they swiped right, then had a slightly awkward conversation about why they matched.

Or maybe Jisung would swipe left and never think twice about it.

Or maybe—and at this point Minho saw this as the most plausible option—Jisung swiped right and something good would come of this. The way Jisung had blatantly flirted with them the last time they got slightly tipsy, Minho was pretty sure there was something going on.

Either way, it was worth a try, right?

He explained as much to Chan, who admitted Minho was probably right. Chan wanted Minho to be right. But this was Chan, who was willing to go to great lengths to make sure no one felt awkward. And so, they went to bed that night with the app still open to Jisung’s profile, un-swiped.

* * *

Exactly as Chan predicted, Tinder Jisung haunted him.

Chan had no idea what Jisung was like in bed. Jisung was a bit of a walking contradiction. Soft and cute but hard and fiery at the same time.

He was overall a pretty small guy, with features and mannerism that only made him look even more tiny. Pretty little legs and fluffy hair and chubby cheeks that made him look like a chipmunk when he ate. He had a habit of standing with his toes turned in like an anime girl.

He also had an affinity for leather and black clothes and combat boots and hard rock and rap. He was loud and confident. And then there was blue-haired Jisung, which was admittedly a big portion of what haunted Chan’s thoughts. Chan would do anything the man in that picture told him to do.

But that was just a picture of Jisung—probably an old one—and a fantasy man Chan had created based on that picture. What was real-life Jisung like?

It haunted him. He couldn’t stop thinking about it.

Chan blamed his distracted thoughts about Jisung for the way he walked into the bathroom when it was clearly occupied.

Occupied by Jisung, the current subject of Chan’s all-consuming internal monologue.

Jisung was standing away from the door, facing the mirror to brush his teeth, but quickly turned around when Chan opened the door. The bathroom was warm and foggy with steam, as Jisung had obviously just taken a shower. More importantly in Chan’s brain, however, was the fact that Jisung was almost completely naked, covered only by a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was wet and water from it dripped down his shoulders. His completely bare shoulders and arms and chest and abs—

“I’m so sorry; I didn’t realize you were in here!” Chan forced out and quickly closed the door between them, face heating up rapidly despite standing in the much cooler hallway.

Was anyone going to tell him Jisung had arms as muscled as Minho’s and _abs_ or was Chan just supposed to find that out by walking in on his almost naked roommate in the bathroom?

Chan was not proud to admit that was the moment he decided they were going to swipe right on Jisung.

Jisung probably wouldn’t even see it, right?

Chan still made Minho wait two days before swiping right on Jisung’s profile.

(“He’s not going to forget you walking in on him in the bathroom in two days,” Minho pointed out.

“It’s not time for him to forget—it’s time for me to prepare to be embarrassed.”)

It was Thursday evening by the time Chan let Minho reopen Tinder and swipe right on Jisung. They were lounging in bed, Minho in a soft white sleepshirt and boxers and Chan in just his boxer briefs. Minho held the phone, open to Jisung’s profile, as Chan curled against his side and watched.

When they did swipe, it was an immediate match. Minho held the phone out to Chan with a triumphant smirk.

“Oh, fuck,” Chan said with wide eyes.

Jisung didn’t respond immediately, which was understandable. Chan and Minho didn’t have notifications turned on for any dating apps, and Chan wouldn’t ever respond immediately to a match even if he did.

But, an hour and a half after matching, they received a message from Jisung.

_Jisung: oh hey ;)_

It was a neutral first message. There was still time for them to call it off as a joke—just an instance of friends accidentally finding each other on a dating app and matching just to say hi and giggle about their bios and pictures. But both parties knew it wasn’t really a joke.

_Minho: we weren’t sure you’d actually swipe right on us_

_Minho: glad you did ;)_

Chan rolled away from Minho’s phone screen in embarrassment at the sight of the winky face. Minho had no fears, but Chan couldn’t help think about what would happen if Jisung wasn’t interested like they had thought.

_Jisung: omg_

_Jisung: i kinda can’t believe this is happening_

_Jisung: is this minho or chan_

_Minho: both lol_

_Minho: but this is minho typing_

“What are you saying?” Chan whined, still refusing to look at the phone. Minho didn’t respond, focused on his conversation with Jisung.

_Minho: is that a good i can’t believe this is happening or a bad one?_

_Jisung: good definitely good_

_Jisung: so far_

Minho rolled Chan back toward him, forcing Chan to look at the phone screen.

_Minho: you’re aware this is a tinder we use to set up threesomes right?_

_Jisung: yeah_

_Minho: and you’re interested?_

_Jisung: very interested_

Chan gasped beside Minho, gripping Minho’s bicep tightly, his mouth open just slightly.

“Told you, babe,” Minho said, the smirk practically audible in his tone of voice.

When Chan didn’t respond, Minho turned to glance at Chan’s face. Chan’s eyes were wide, pupils blown up, and when he made eye contact with Minho his tongue darted out to wet his lips.

Minho giggled. “Someone’s excited.”

Chan finally snapped himself out of the fantasy he had gotten himself into. He furrowed his eyebrows, pretending to scowl at Minho, and shoved Minho’s arm lightly.

Minho, still smiling coyly, ignored Chan in favor of texting Jisung back.

_Minho: wanna talk about this tomorrow evening?_

_Jisung: yes pls_

_Minho: sounds like a date_

_Minho: you know where to find us ;)_

With that, Minho clicked the power button on his phone, effectively ending the conversation, and tossed it onto their bedside table. He rolled to face Chan, propping his head up on his hand and smiling widely. “So, tell me everything you want Jisung to do to you.”

A dusting of pink appeared on Chan’s cheeks. “Don’t put me on the spot like that,” he whined, avoiding Minho’s gaze.

Minho was absolutely delighted. Chan hated to admit it out loud, but they both loved when Chan got whiny and shy like this. This was going to be fun.

Minho placed a gentle hand under Chan’s chin, forcing Chan to look up at him.

“I know you want to tell me,” he purred. Chan panted roughly, meeting Minho’s gaze with wide, glazed eyes. “Look at me and tell me.”

Chan licked his lips and whispered. “Want you to fuck me in front of him. Want you to get him riled up and make him wish he was the one fucking me.” He was blushing furiously now, the flush contrasting starkly with his pale skin.

Minho breathed in harshly through his nose. Fuck, he had not been expecting that to come out of Chan’s mouth. Showing off how good Chan was for the younger man. That was hot.

“Yeah?” Minho breathed out, running his thumb along Chan’s bottom lip as he spoke. “You wanna show him how good you are?”

“Yesss,” Chan sighed out, almost a moan.

“What else?” Minho prompted, running his other hand down Chan’s naked side to rest at his hip.

Chan licked his lips nervously. “I don’t know if Jisung’s into this but… kinda wanna see you dom Jisung a little too. Been thinking about you only letting him fuck me if he does it exactly how you tell him to.”

Minho squeezed Chan’s hip, his fingers just digging into the plush of Chan’s ass through his boxers. “Fuck, I hope he’d let me. Would love to make him watch while I ride you too. Or let him sit on your face while I ride you. Would you like that?”

Chan whined. “You know I’d like that so much.”

Minho smirked, squeezing again. That was enough just talking for now. He was getting impatiently horny with Chan all whiny and flushed right in front of him. “You’re such a little slut,” he cooed at Chan.

Minho’s words had exactly the effect he was counting on. Chan’s eyes widened immediately and a whiny moan exited his lips. His hips pushed forward, seeking friction against Minho’s thigh.

“So needy for me and Jisung,” Minho teased, but he angled his leg so Chan would have a better angle to grind his cock along Minho’s thigh.

“Please, need you,” Chan whispered, staring up at Minho as he continued to move against his leg.

Minho lazily trailed his hand along Chan’s chest, admiring the roundness of Chan’s pecs and his cute little nipples. Chan really had the most perfect body Minho had ever seen. He worked out constantly and was definitely strong enough to flip them whenever he wanted and fuck Minho into the mattress. And yet he preferred to let Minho tease him and do whatever he wanted to him.

Minho was so fucking in love with Chan.

“Good thing you’re such a pretty little slut,” Minho murmured, and Chan gasped again. Minho loved how responsive Chan was even to the smallest amounts of praise. “Want me to ride you, baby?”

“Yes, please,” Chan whispered.

Normally, Minho would tease Chan more. Make him say it louder until Chan was practically yelling his pleas to fuck Minho. Make Chan stay perfectly still as Minho ground his ass into Chan’s dick to prove he was going to be good.

Minho usually had self-control, able to hold off seeking his own pleasure for as long as he wanted just to tease Chan. But something about the prospect of adding Jisung to their dynamic had him unusually impatient.

“Please,” Chan breathed out again, and Minho immediately shushed him with a kiss.

“You’ve been such a good slut telling me what you want me and Jisung to do to you. Now lay on your back and watch me prep myself.”

Chan nodded eagerly. “Yes, master!”

Minho pinched Chan’s nipple once, making Chan gasp, before pulling away to grab some lube.

“Take your pants off,” Minho ordered as he grabbed the bottle out of their nightstand and slowly pulled off his own boxers and t-shirt.

When Minho turned back to look at Chan, Chan was laying on his back, completely naked, hard cock on display across his lower stomach. He had one had behind his head and one curled on his thigh in an effort to not touch his cock without Minho’s permission.

“Touch your pretty little cock for me while I prep myself,” Minho ordered as he slung a leg over Chan’s body to straddle his thighs.

Anyone could see Chan’s cock was far from little, and the way Minho just blatantly ignored that fact sent a wave of arousal through Chan’s body. He eagerly curled his fingers around his dick, spreading his precum around the head before beginning to move.

Almost immediately, Minho grabbed Chan’s wrist, forcing him to stop, and fixed him with a stern glare.

“Not so fast, slut,” Minho said coldly, making Chan take in a shaky gulp of air at his tone. “At that rate you’d cum before I even finished prepping myself. Go slowly.”

“Yes, master,” Chan whispered. He would do anything Minho told him to, especially if it meant eventually getting Minho in his lap sinking down on his dick.

Minho hadn’t even begun prepping himself, but after Chan started again with a much slower pace, he finally opened the bottle of lube and began.

Minho’s fingers weren’t particularly big, so the first finger never felt like stretch. It wasn’t particularly satisfying either, just a necessary part of preparing to have Chan’s dick in him. Honestly, it would feel a lot better if Minho just let Chan prep him, but the rush of power he got from making the stronger man lay under him and just watch made it worth it.

And Chan looked absolutely unreal under him, lips parted and panting as he slowly pumped his dick with a loose fist.

“You wanna fuck me in front of Jisung? Let me ride you right in front of him?” Minho breathed out as he slipped in a second finger.

When Chan shook his head slightly, Minho smirked. “You want me to top you?”

Chan nodded eagerly, despite the light flush on his cheeks.

Minho made a particularly valiant attempt to fuck his fingers into himself, finally brushing his prostate. “Use you—ahhh—your words, slut.”

Chan’s gazed was fixed on the way Minho’s dick bobbed as he rode his own fingers. It wasn’t as big as Chan’s—if anything, it was on the small side—but Chan loved when Minho agreed to top.

“Yes!” Chan sighed. “Yes, please fuck me for him, master.”

Minho bit down on his lip to stop from moaning out and added a third finger. “Such a hot slut,” he ground out. “Gonna fuck you just so he can watch your big cock flop around uselessly while you take it.”

Chan threw back his head and moaned, arm shaking from the effort to not speed up his hand on his cock. He needed to hold out to be good for Minho, but fuck, it was hard the way Minho stared him down as he degraded him.

“You’re lucky it—hnnng—it makes such a good toy,” Minho spat out, trying to keep his voice from going breathy.

“Please,” Chan groaned.

Minho stilled his fingers, his lips curling into a pleased smile as he stared down at Chan. “Hold your cock still for me, toy.”

Chan licked his lips, eyes wide as he obeyed, holding his dick straight up with a thumb pressed against the base. No thoughts in his head other than the way Minho was about to use him to get off.

At Chan’s immediate obedience, Minho quickly slathered some of the lube over Chan’s waiting cock, then shuffled forward over Chan’s thighs to line himself up with it. He inhaled sharply through his nose at the feeling of the head pressing against his hole, willing himself to not give up control and just immediately sink down on Chan’s cock.

He sunk down slowly, letting just the blunt tip of Chan’s cock stretch his hole excruciatingly slowly. Fuck, it was so big. He loved the way just the tip felt, pushing past the resistance of his muscles to fill him up, a hint of what was to come.

“Hold still, toy,” Minho breathed out. His voice wasn’t nearly as assertive as he had been hoping for, but Chan would still obey.

Then Minho lifted himself up again, pulling fully off Chan’s cock until the head was resting against his hole again. Chan watched him with wide eyes, so fucking turned on but not daring to move, as Minho sank down again, once again taking in just an inch of his cock at a torturously slow pace.

Minho repeated that motion a few more times, reveling in the feeling of Chan’s cock breaching through his tight ring of muscles as he teased them both. Basking in the way Chan watched him with wide, blown-out pupils and struggled to hold completely still. 

They both gasped when Minho sank all the way down onto Chan’s cock.

“What do you say, slut?” Minho murmured out as he started to roll his hips slowly over Chan’s cock.

“Thank you!” Chan gasped out. “Thank you master—feels so good—thank you for letting me fill you up—I’ll be good I promise!”

“You promise?” Minho teased, cocking his head to the side as he slammed himself down on Chan’s dick especially hard.

“Ahhh—yes, I promise! Tell me what to do, please, I’ll do anything, please.”

Minho suddenly froze his movements, Chan’s dick so shallowly inside him it threatened to slip out. He smiled sweetly down at Chan. “Well, if you want to be so good, I am feeling a little tired. Might as well make you do some of the work for once.”

Minho sank down again, then immediately grabbed Chan’s hands and moved them to cup his ass. Chan immediately squeezed Minho’s round cheeks, then froze with a guilty expression on his face. Minho smirked.

“You’re allowed to touch,” he said. Chan immediately went back to squeezing, thrusting a little deeper into Minho with a little roll of his hips he hoped Minho wouldn’t notice.

Minho noticed, of course. But if anything, his smirk only grew wider. “Wanna fuck me, slut?”

Chan nodded eagerly. “Please.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely. Hold me up and fuck your master like a good little slut.”

Minho leaned forward over Chan’s chest, bracing himself with hands in the sheets over Chan’s shoulders as Chan began to move.

As much as Minho liked to tease Chan about how useless his cock was—how Minho had to do all the work—Chan actually knew exactly how to use his big dick. Minho’s teasing was all talk to rile Chan up and they knew it. (They both loved it—how could Minho resist?) But it was times like this when Minho was so glad it was all talk.

Chan’s first few thrusts were slow. He planted his feet on the bed, spread Minho’s cheeks with firm hands, and pushed in. Minho reveled in the feeling of Chan’s cock dragging through him. The way Chan was holding him open only increased his awareness of the way Chan’s was splitting him open. He needed more.

“Faster,” Minho demanded after a few thrusts.

Chan obliged immediately, easily holding Minho in place and picking up the pace.

Fuck, Minho couldn’t stay in control with his boyfriend fucking him so well. But when Chan’s cock dragged over his prostate and Minho gasped out a broken, “There!” that led to Chan repeatedly hitting that spot, he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Minho collapsed against Chan’s chest, burying his face in Chan’s neck and sucking marks into his skin as Chan pounded into him.

Chan was usually pretty quiet when they were like this, when Minho dropped his dominant role and Chan was just focused on getting them both off. Instead the room was filled with the sound of skin slapping on skin, Chan’s occasional grunts, and Minho’s muffled whines into Chan’s neck.

Fuck, Minho wasn’t going to last.

“Harder,” Minho gasped out, finally raising his head from Chan’s neck.

“Kiss me,” Chan responded, continuing at the same pace.

Minho didn’t even care that it came out as an order. He wasn’t in control anymore. He crashed his lips into Chan’s.

Chan chose that moment to start pounding into Minho even harder, resulting in clashing teeth and spit running out of the corners of Chan’s mouth. Neither of them cared.

Minho propped himself up with one arm so he was sitting on top of Chan’s dick again, the other hand reaching in front of him to curl around his own cock. He threw his head back and began jerking himself off as best he could with Chan shoving his whole body forward with the force of his thrusts.

Minho was close. He needed Chan to be too.

“Cum in—cum. In. Me.” His words were choppy, barely making it out with the way Chan was stripping him of all coherent thought.

“Fuck,” Chan groaned out. He looked so gone. His pale eyelids were tinged with red, which Minho knew meant he was beyond turned on. Fuck, Minho loved when he got his boyfriend looking like that.

“Need your cum, Chan,” Minho groaned. “Need it. In me. Need you—ah—fill me up—ahh!”

It was only a few more thrusts until Chan’s face screwed up as he reached his peak. His thrusts slowed down as he spilled inside Minho, and Minho purposely clenched around him to draw it out.

Chan would usually stay hard for a good ten minutes after he came, which Minho loved to use to his advantage. If he was feeling especially sadistic, he would keep riding Chan hard until Chan got so overstimulated he would physically throw Minho off his dick. But Minho wasn’t feeling particularly cruel today.

Instead, Minho opted to continue riding Chan slowly as he jerked himself off over Chan’s abs.

“Watch me, toy,” Minho gasped out. (It was easier to regain his dominance when Chan wasn’t fucking him until his brain turned to mush.) “Watch me use you to get myself off.”

Chan, ever obedient, stared into Minho’s eyes as he finished himself off, even guiding Minho along his cock with hands gripping his ass. It wasn’t long until Minho was cumming onto Chan’s abs and chest, clenching and shuddering around Chan’s cock.

As soon as he was finished, Minho tipped forward again, resting against hands place on the sheets over Chan’s shoulders. As tired as he was after cumming, he had enough dignity to stop himself from collapsing in his own cum all over Chan’s chest.

“Good slut,” Minho purred softly.

Chan hummed happily under him.

Then Minho giggled. “I’m sacrificing you for the sheets.”

Chan only had time to widen his eyes before Minho pulled himself up off Chan’s dick to kneel over Chan’s stomach. Where Chan’s cum promptly started dripping out of Minho’s ass to join the mess all over Chan’s stomach and chest.

“Noooo,” Chan groaned, covering his face with his hands.

“Dirty slut,” Minho giggled.

Chan blushed.

Minho brushed a hand softly over Chan’s. “Just lay there, babe. I’ll clean you up.”

After hastily cleaning out as much cum as he could over their trash can (seriously, fuck their single bathroom preventing them from dashing to the shower naked after they fucked to clean up) Minho gingerly pulled on his boxers and sleep shirt to get a wet towel from the bathroom.

When Minho returned, Chan was already drifting off to sleep. Minho carefully wiped the mess off Chan’s body. Then he stripped off his clothes again and joined Chan in the bed.

“Love you,” Chan mumbled sleepily.

“I love you,” Minho replied with a smile.

“M’excited for tomorrow,” Chan slurred out, so soft Minho barely understood.

Minho wrapped his arms around Chan’s broad shoulders and squeezed his body closer. “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my first actual smut!!
> 
> and wow i really struggled to write it. foreplay? easy. then i got to the actual sex and went oh wait fuck i have no idea what anal or having a dick feels like. sooo i hope it sort of makes sense at least. i guess also take this as a friendly reminder that sex in fanfic is not always realistic and should not be the basis of what you expect from sex in real life!!
> 
> (sorry i’m not trying to patronize anyone i just wish someone had told me that when i was younger anyway moving on)
> 
> also i meant for minho to keep talking about jisung while they fucked and then i totally forgot so now it’s really just minchan
> 
> this has been a really long ending note so props to you if you actually read it! thanks for reading (the fic not the note lol) !!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to post!! I completely lost motivation to write smut but I finally got it done so I hope it's not disappointing

Jisung went into Friday evening nervous. He wasn’t usually nervous about hooking up. But this was different.

These were his roommates, who he had been in the same house with all day while he thought about how after they all finished working from home for the day they were going to meet in the living room to talk about fucking each other.

These were his roommates, who he may or may not have listened to banging last night and unashamedly gotten off to the sounds they made.

They hadn’t even really established when or how they were going to start. If this was a normal hookup, Chan and Minho could just tell Jisung to come over at 7 and that would be it. But he lived with them. Were they just going to eat dinner together like normal then switch into talking about fucking?

But as nervous as he was, Han Jisung was not about to back out of a hookup. So, he took a deep breath and marched downstairs at 6:30 to join them for dinner like he did any other night.

“Han Jisung!” Minho shrieked as soon as he saw him.

Jisung jumped.

“You look nervous,” Minho said, grabbing their leftovers out of the fridge. Minho was always so straightforward and Jisung honestly appreciated it.

“I am,” Jisung admitted.

“Don’t be. We’re gonna have dinner like civilized people and then we’re gonna fuck. Nothing to be nervous about.”

“Minho!” Chan exclaimed from his spot at the table.

“What? I’m just saying what’s gonna happen.”

For some reason, Minho putting it like that actually did calm Jisung’s nerves. They had dinner like they normally did—just three guys joking around and being friends. Not even any sex jokes. (Well maybe one.

_“Fuck you,” Jisung said without any bite._

_“That’s the plan,” Chan responded with an exaggerated eyebrow wiggle._

_“Dork,” Minho said._ )

It was good.

“I can clean up the dishes. You both go ahead into the living room,” Minho said with a sweet smile once they had all finished eating. “I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

“You don’t need to do that, Minho!” Chan immediately insisted, getting up to join Minho at the kitchen counter.

“No, I insist,” Minho said, still smiling, but there was something sharper in the way he looked at Chan.

“On it!” Chan replied immediately.

“Don’t get too carried away!” Minho called after them.

They of course immediately get carried away. Jisung had just sat down on the couch next to Chan when Chan asked if he could kiss him.

“You looked so cute at dinner,” Chan admitted. “Was thinking about it the whole time.”

Jisung looked at him with wide eyes. “Shouldn’t we wait for Minho?”

Chan grinned at him. “Nah, it’ll be fine. Minho will be cool with it.”

Jisung chewed on his bottom lip, thinking it over for a moment. On one hand, he wanted to do this right and not get in between Chan and Minho in any way. But on the other hand, Chan was fucking hot and actually kind of adorable asking to kiss him and Jisung would be a filthy liar if he said he hadn’t also been thinking about it.

“I was thinking about it too,” Jisung admitted shyly, still making eye contact with Chan. “About kissing you at dinner.”

Chan’s grin widened. “Come here.”

And then Chan was physically pulling Jisung into his lap and _wow_ manhandling. It was gentle but Chan’s casual strength was already making Jisung’s stomach heat up with excitement.

The kiss started out gentle but didn’t stay that way for long. Chan almost immediately moved his big hand’s to Jisung’s waist to hold him in place and Jisung whined into the kiss. He felt tiny in Chan’s lap with Chan’s strong hands around his waist and he absolutely loved it. Then Chan bit his lower lip and Jisung was gone.

And then Chan pulled back, looking a little guilty. “Maybe we should wait for Minho,” he admitted sheepishly.

If Jisung was in his normal state of mind he would have immediately stopped, anxious about Minho getting upset. But this Jisung (turned on and maybe slipping a bit into subspace Jisung) just squirmed in Chan’s lap and pouted.

“I might get carried away,” Chan admitted.

“Please?” Jisung pouted.

“Please get carried away?” Chan teased.

“Yes,” Jisung said, reaching out to grope Chan’s chest instead.

“You’re so fucking cute,” Chan said, but made no move to continue kissing him. He also didn’t stop Jisung’s wandering hands, though. So Jisung wiggled his hips against Chan’s thighs, blatantly trying to get some friction against his mostly-hard dick.

And Chan let him, just watching him with his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Please, Chan?” Jisung breathed as he ground down on Chan’s thigh, inches away from Chan’s cock.

And that was how Minho found them—Jisung whining and riding Chan’s thighs as Chan’s resolve crumbled with every second that passed, looking like he was about to snap.

Fucking adorable. And fucking hot.

“Getting started without me?” Minho teased.

Both boys’ eyes snapped up to Minho, looking like deer caught in headlights.

Minho was smirking at them. “Naughty.”

Chan hung his head, immediately responding with, “Sorry, Minho.”

Jisung would have felt guilty except the way Minho just casually talked down to them felt like a punch in the gut. He had never even considered that Minho might be the dominant one in the relationship, but he was certainly thinking about it now.

Minho met Jisung’s gaze. Jisung squirmed, not sure if he should be embarrassed or turned on.

“You’re cute, Jisung,” Minho said, still smirking at him.

Jisung’s brain blanked. Fuck. This Minho was hot. This was not how he was expecting things to go.

“This is not how I was expecting things to go!” Jisung blurted out.

Fuck. Why did he say that?

Minho sat down next to them, bringing up his hand to rest on Jisung’s upper thigh. “What do you mean, Jisungie?” he asked innocently.

Jisung broke eye contact with Minho and fought the urge to bury his face in Chan’s chest. Even though Jisung was the one sitting in Chan’s lap, the man was still Minho’s boyfriend.

“Didn’t expect… expected Chan to be the dominant one,” Jisung mumbled, his face burning with embarrassment.

Minho grinned at Chan, clearly enjoying Jisung’s humiliation.

Jisung couldn’t deny that it did something for him. Despite his embarrassment, he was even harder before, and just barely fighting his urge to grind down against Chan’s thighs.

Minho placed his hand over one of Chan’s that was still resting on Jisung’s hips. He tangled his fingers with Chan’s, then pressed both of their hands into Jisung’s skin.

“You wanted to fuck me, didn’t you?” Minho teased. At Jisung’s tiny nod, Minho continued with a dismissive, “That’s cute.”

Jisung whined out loud.

Fuck, this was so much better than anything he had imagined. He couldn’t believe he never even considered dominant Minho before this.

“Aw, baby doesn’t know what to say?” Minho cooed when Jisung continued failing to form a coherent response.

Chan finally spoke up again, giggling from his position under Jisung. “Babe, stop, you’re scaring him.”

Fuck why did Chan sound so cute.

“M’not scared,” Jisung finally got out. Not scared, just unbelievably horny. “Just. Unexpected.”

Minho’s voice suddenly took on a more conversational tone, the teasing from earlier temporarily gone. “Alright, we should talk about this first.”

Chan and Jisung both pouted.

Minho raised an eyebrow. “Behave, Chan,” he said sternly. “Jisung, get off Chan’s lap.”

Both men obeyed immediately. Minho scooted over on the couch to give Jisung room to squeeze between them. Even though they were all around the same height, Jisung felt tiny sandwiched between the two older men.

That fact definitely wasn’t helping him calm down.

“Well, might as well start with this,” Minho began when neither of the other men spoke. “I like to be in control. With Chan, and I’d like to be with you if you’re okay with it. Are you still interested?”

Like Minho couldn’t already tell what his answer was going to be. Jisung nodded rapidly. “Yes. Very much yes.”

Chan giggled.

“Perfect,” Minho murmured. He slid a hand over to squeeze Jisung’s thigh, dangerously close to his crotch.

Chan followed suite, reaching out to touch Jisung as soon as Minho did. He touch was more delicate, lightly skimming his fingers along the inside of Jisung’s thigh above his knees.

Jisung was hyper aware of their hands on him. He clutched his hands together in his lap, feeling deliciously sandwiched in between the two older men on either side of him. Much more of this and he was going to start getting desperate.

“I’m going to tell you how we imagined tonight going, okay?” Minho said. “You can say no to anything you want. No pressure.”

Jisung nodded quickly again.

He would say no if Minho suggested anything super out there, but at this point he was ready to do almost anything Minho told him to do.

As if Minho could read his thoughts—and he probably had a pretty good idea of what Jisung was thinking from the way he reacted—Minho smirked. “Good boy.”

At that, Jisung shook his head slightly.

Minho’s expression was back to caring and curious. “No? Don’t like that?”

Jisung almost whined. Fuck, his brain was way too occupied by the way the two men were gently driving him crazy to explain what he liked. But he would try for Minho.

“I’m… not a good boy. M’ a brat,” he mumbled.

Minho raised an eyebrow. “Go on.”

“Ah, I, uh, like being told I’m bad even if I’m being good? I like the threat of being punished.”

Fuck, he hoped Minho didn’t think he was weird. He was definitely bringing down the mood trying to explain his specific kink. He wished Minho would just take control again.

Instead of whatever Jisung was fearing, Minho looked absolutely delighted. When Jisung met his eyes, all of his worries disappeared again. Minho looked dangerous.

“We can definitely work with that,” Minho said simply, meeting Chan’s eyes with a mischievous smirk over Jisung.

In response, Chan squeezed Jisung’s thigh a little harder.

Jisung was getting desperate to have more of them. “Will you tell me, please, how you want tonight to go?”

“Impatient,” Minho tsked. Jisung’s breath hitched at the teasing tone of Minho’s voice. He was seriously on the edge of legitimately begging Minho when the man continued speaking.

“First, you’re going to watch me fuck Chan. Gonna let me show off how good Channie is, right babe?” Minho said sweetly, turning to his boyfriend for confirmation.

Chan glanced at Jisung for his reaction, and when he was met with eyes dark with arousal, nodded eagerly. “Please, yes,” Chan breathed.

Minho continued, watching Jisung’s face as he spoke for his reaction. “If you’re good and don’t touch until I tell you to, you get to fuck Chan next. If you’re naughty, your punishment is having to watch and then get yourself off by yourself while we watch.”

Jisung gasped a little at the prospect of his reward being taken away from him. As good as getting to fuck Chan sounded, the prospect of Minho punishing him by taking that away made it even better.

“Does that sound good to you, Sungie?” Minho asked softly, giving him another chance to call it off.

Jisung assured him immediately, a rush of, “Yes, please, that sounds so good, please,” tumbling out of his mouth.

That was the thing about Jisung—he liked to be told he was naughty, liked to be told he was a brat, but in reality couldn’t help being obedient when he felt like someone deserved it. And Minho so deserved it.

“Then should we move to the bedroom?” Minho asked.

Chan and Jisung both nodded eagerly, quickly scrambling up after Minho to follow him to the bedroom.

“I’m going to use the bathroom first,” Minho declared once they reached the bedroom. He smiled wickedly at Jisung. “Jisungie, can you keep my Channie occupied until I get back?”

Ohhh fuck Jisung was suffering just from the way Minho talked to him. “Can I kiss him again?” Jisung asked breathlessly. Chan had gotten onto the bed, sitting up with his back propped against their pillows, and Jisung couldn’t wait to be back on him.

“Go ahead. Might as well give you something before you have to watch,” Minho said coolly.

With that, Jisung practically threw himself onto Chan’s lap. The bed squeaked quietly below them.

Chan giggled again. “Are you sure you’re going to be able to just watch?” Chan teased.

“Dunno,” Jisung giggled back.

Chan cupped Jisung’s chin with his hands, gently turning Jisung to meet his eyes.

“Try, please?” Then he got embarrassed and broke the eye contact, looking down. “Really want you to fuck me.”

Jisung whined and pushed hips forward to meet Chan’s, grinding into him. Chan couldn’t just say stuff like that while Jisung was sitting in his lap.

“I’ll be good for you. I promise,” Jisung breathed. “Now please kiss me again?”

Chan didn’t need to be asked twice. He cupped the back of Jisung’s head with his hand and pulled him in for a messy kiss. This time his other hand went to grab Jisung’s ass, encouraging him to grind against Chan.

Jisung wasn’t sure how long they stayed making out like that before Minho came back. Chan was a messy kisser, just like Jisung. Jisung liked it with just a little too much spit and teeth, and Chan was fucking perfect, licking into Jisung’s mouth and biting his lips.

And then suddenly Minho was draped over his shoulder, sliding his hands down Jisung’s chest.

“Get off my boyfriend,” Minho whispered in his ear.

For a split second, Jisung panicked. Was Minho reconsidering? Did he not like seeing Jisung and Chan together? And then he saw the smirk on Minho’s face and realized everything was okay.

Everything was way more than okay when Minho tugged Jisung into his lap instead and ordered Chan to prep himself while they watched.

Jisung’s jaw dropped when Chan immediately flushed bright red and responded with a timid, “Yes, master.”

Chan quickly stripped down and grabbed some lube from their nightstand. His dick bounced and slapped against his stomach when he pulled down his boxers. Jisung stared.

Fuck, he had guessed Chan’s dick was big but he wasn’t expecting _that_ much. And Chan wasn’t going to fuck either of them?? Jisung almost felt like they were getting cheated. If they did this again (god he hoped they did this again) Jisung needed to get Minho to let Chan fuck him.

And then Chan shuddered and let out a breathy sigh as he started fingering himself and suddenly Jisung couldn’t think about anything other than what it would feel like to fuck Chan.

“He’s so good for me,” Minho murmured into Jisung’s ear. 

Jisung nodded quickly, not sure if Minho wanted him to respond or if he was just saying that for himself. Either way, Jisung was quickly realizing Minho liked to be possessive of Chan.

That thought was quickly thrown out the window when Minho started massaging Jisung’s thighs, way too close to his dick and also not nearly close enough.

“Take your shirt off,” Minho whispered in Jisung’s ear.

Jisung obeyed immediately, his eyes locked on where Chan now had two fingers inside himself, breathing heavily.

As soon as Jisung had his shirt off, Minho hands were running over his arms and his chest.

“Minhooo,” Chan whined, watching his boyfriend’s hands move over Jisung’s body. Jisung looked so tiny with his shirt on but from his arms he was probably as strong as Minho.

“He’s hot, isn’t he?” Minho teased Chan. Fuck, this was so much. The way they talked like he wasn’t even there. The way he could feel Minho’s dick against his ass. Jisung wanted to touch himself so badly.

Chan nodded frantically. “Want him to fuck me,” he breathed.

Jisung wasn’t going to survive. Minho hadn’t even put his dick in Chan yet and Jisung’s resolve to be good was crumbling.

“Hmm, maybe if you’re both good,” Minho responded wickedly.

“Please. I’m ready. I fingered myself earlier, need you now,” Chan breathed.

Jisung was about to jump Chan and Chan wasn’t even talking to him. But Minho just got up behind him slowly and smoothly. Then he pulled off his shirt and Jisung didn’t know where to look.

Fuck why were they both so hot.

Minho’s chest. Chan’s ass. Minho’s thighs. Oh, fuck Minho’s boxers were gone. Minho’s ass. Minho’s arms. Chan’s abs.

Fuck.

“Take off your pants, babe,” Minho said. Jisung startled when he realized Minho was talking to him.

Minho barely even watched to see if Jisung complied (of course Jisung did) before turning back to his boyfriend. He leaned over Chan, just pressing the tip of his dick against Chan’s rim. Chan whined.

“Gonna show Jisungie how well you take it?” Minho murmured to Chan.

“Yes, please,” Chan breathed. He didn’t even look at Jisung, all of his attention focused on his boyfriend.

“Jisung, watch,” Minho ordered. And then he slowly pushed into his boyfriend and Jisung almost came on the spot at the slow, breathy moan Chan let out as he was filled up.

Jisung couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight of Minho fucking Chan. He started out slow, and kept going slow until Chan was begging him to _please go faster please use me please let me be good_. And then was fucking him hard and fast and Chan moaned out loud with every thrust.

Jisung was so fucking hard.

He clenched his hands into fists and sat on them. He was going to be good.

“So good,” Minho praised Chan in between thrusts. “Jisung isn’t he good?”

“So good,” Jisung croaked out.

“Praise him. Tell him he looks pretty,” Minho demanded. Chan whined under him and covered his face. Minho just grabbed his hands and held them down.

Fuck.

“You look so good, Chan,” Jisung managed.

“Keep going,” Minho encouraged.

“You’re so pretty, Channie. Want you so bad. Gonna be good for you.”

“Aww, cute,” Minho cooed. “Jisungie wants to be good so I’ll let him fuck my boyfriend.”

Fuck, Minho was so good at making encouragement sound degrading. Jisung absolutely loved it.

Minho turned all of his attention back to fucking Chan. Chan’s hands twitched and clenched at his side, but he never touched himself or Minho. _Wait, did Minho not let him when they were fucking? Would Minho punish Chan if he touched himself like he’d punish Jisung?_

That opened a whole new collection of fantasies. Minho was so fucking hot.

As Minho kept fucking him, Chan’s moans and babbling pleas to Minho got even more garbled, until even Jisung could tell he was getting close.

“Minho. Minho! Gonna cum!”

“Don’t.” Oh, fuck, Jisung would have cum on the spot.

“Can’t!”

And then Minho stopped moving altogether and pulled out so only his tip was inside. Jisung would’ve felt bad for Chan if he wasn’t so turned on.

“Please!” Chan sobbed. “I can cum again for Jisung. Please let me. Please please please—”

Minho must have heard what he wanted to hear because he shoved back into Chan and picked up the pace again.

“Thank you thank you thank you!” Chan babbled.

It didn’t take long for Chan to get close again with the way Minho was fucking him and the way Jisung watched them with wide eyes.

“Getting close!” Chan warned Minho.

“Me too. Go ahead, babe,” Minho grunted out, surprisingly soft.

It only took a few more thrusts for Chan to come with a cry, his jaw locking up as he spilled cum all over his abs and chest. Minho slowed down while Chan rode out his orgasm, feeling Chan shudder and clench around him. And then Chan reached out and shoved Minho back into him with hands on his ass. Jisung watched in awe as Minho got himself off to Chan’s soft overstimulated noises.

“So good,” Minho praised softly, stroking Chan’s hair. “Are you ready to reward Jisungie now?”

“Please. Yes, please,” Chan responded, his head thrown back and his eyes half-lidded.

Minho could tell Chan was a little more pliant and sleepy after his orgasm, but still excited to get Jisung in him. Perfect.

Minho quickly pulled out of Chan and discarded the condom in the trash before turning to Jisung.

Jisung knew he looked like an absolute mess. His face was flushed, eyes wide, his body was covered in a light sheen of sweat, and his arms were tensed from how hard he been holding his hands under himself in an effort not to touch himself.

“Jisungie, come here,” Minho ordered.

Jisung immediately scrambled over kneel next to Chan and Minho.

Minho looked wistful for a moment. “I almost wish you were into praise, Jisungie. I could praise you so much right now.” He glanced down at Chan, who was panting under them, glancing quickly between Jisung and Minho.

And then dominant Minho was back. “But we know you’re only being good for Channie, isn’t that right?”

Jisung nodded quickly. “Want him. Need to be good.” He was so fucking glad Minho was playing into his fantasies. God he was so lucky.

Minho smirked, looking down at Jisung. “Such a slut. Acting good for me just so I’ll let you fuck my boyfriend. You’re unbelievable.”

Jisung gripped the back of his thighs harder. He needed to touch one of them. He needed something. He was getting desperate. “I wanna be good. Please,” he whined. Please let Minho tell him what to do.

“You’re lucky Channie wants you too. He’s been so good, hasn’t he?”

“So good,” Jisung agreed quickly.

Below them, he heard Chan’s breath catch.

“Are you gonna be good for Jisungie too?” Minho smiled at him.

“Yes, please, want him,” Chan breathed. He looked absolutely beautiful below them, all abs and muscles and hard lines leading down to his thick cock, and yet he was lying there pliant and flushed waiting for Jisung to fuck him. Jisung needed him, right now.

Minho passed Jisung a condom. “You heard him. He’s been so good, give him what he wants.”

Jisung hands shook with anticipation as he tore open the condom wrapper and rolled it onto himself. Fuck, he wasn’t going to last long. How long had he managed to not touch himself for?

He almost yelped in surprise when Minho reached around him from behind with a hand covered in lube to slick him up. Then Minho sucked on the juncture between his neck and his shoulders and Jisung melted against him.

“Sensitive baby,” Minho murmured as Jisung leaned into his touch. “Did you forget you’re supposed to be rewarding Channie right now? Hurry up or I might change my mind.”

“Can I touch him?” Chan asked breathlessly from under them before Jisung could muster up a coherent thought.

“Of course, baby,” Minho said fondly.

And then Jisung didn’t have to respond, because Chan was wrapping his legs around Jisung and lining up his dick with his hole and breathing, “Fuck me, Jisung.” And Jisung couldn’t say no to that.

Jisung let out an embarrassingly loud moan when he finally pushed into Chan. He vaguely registered Minho giggling “cute” behind him but was too lost in the feeling of Chan to pay Minho any attention.

Unlike with Minho and Chan or Minho and Jisung, there was no power dynamic when Jisung fucked Chan. Chan immediately pulled Jisung down to messily kiss while Jisung fucked into him. Jisung breathed out praises in between thrusts that made Chan grab him tighter and moan into his mouth.

“I’m—ah—not gonna last long,” Jisung grunted out.

At that, Minho crawled over and laid his head over Chan’s stomach, taking just the tip of Chan’s dick into his mouth and letting Jisung fuck Chan’s dick into his mouth with every thrust. Jisung watched in awe as Chan thrashed under them and Minho just took it, Chan’s hands twitching against Minho’s head like he wanted to thread his hands through Minho’s hair but didn’t know if he was allowed.

Minho pulled off just long enough to give Chan a, “Go ahead, baby” before letting Chan guide his head back to his dick with a hand threaded through his hair.

Fuck, now Jisung really wasn’t going to last long.

Minho took Chan’s massive cock just as well as he had in any of Jisung’s fantasies. Except now it was real and Jisung was fucking Chan at the same time and Chan was moaning and panting below him and it was just too much to last.

Jisung came with a choked off moan. He vaguely registered himself tipping forward but everything else was lost in the haze of pleasure. He might have even blacked out for a second, because when he was coherent again Minho had moved off Chan’s stomach and was lazily pumping Chan’s dick as Jisung laid over him.

“Good?” Minho grinned at him.

“So good,” Jisung sighed happily, picking himself back up to give Chan a sloppy kiss, who eagerly reciprocated.

“Wanna make out with Chan while I suck him off?”

Oh, fuck, Jisung had temporarily forgotten that Chan still hadn’t cum again. He nodded quickly.

“Cute,” Minho said again.

Jisung quickly found out that Chan moaning into his mouth and clawing at his back as Minho sucked his soul out through his dick was almost as good as fucking him. Almost. And the way Chan whined against him when he came for a second time was so fucking worth it.

Minho immediately pulled himself up next to them and tilted Chan’s head away from Jisung to kiss Chan instead. Jisung couldn’t really bring himself to be upset. They were the ones dating, after all. And then Minho opened his mouth and Jisung saw a glimpse of the white liquid passing between them and suddenly he was hard again. _Holy fuck Chan was into cum sharing holy fuck fuck FUCK._

Minho noticed his expression and pulled off with a smirk. “Want some, baby?”

Jisung nodded frantically and Minho just pushed him back down to Chan’s mouth.

Jisung had never felt so dirty and so turned on at the same time. Sharing Chan’s own cum between their mouths right after Chan had just taken it from his boyfriend. He licked into Chan’s mouth eagerly. If Chan wasn’t already in a relationship Jisung might have fallen in love right then and there.

Minho had already curled up against Chan’s other side and started cuddling him when Jisung finally pulled away and rolled off Chan. He laid on his back, staring at the ceiling and trying to process everything that had just happened.

“Fuck,” Jisung said out loud.

“You just did,” Chan giggled.

“Dork,” came Minho’s voice from Chan’s other side.

They were all quiet for a moment. Then Jisung spoke up hesitantly. “I really enjoyed that. Thank you for, uh, letting me join.”

Chan grabbed found his hand in the sheets and squeezed it. “I really enjoyed it too,” he said softly.

“Me too,” Minho added. “We should do it again sometime.”

Jisung knew he was grinning like an idiot but he didn’t even care. “Definitely.”

“You think we could all fit into the shower together?” Minho mused.

Chan frowned and rolled over to cling onto Jisung like a koala. Jisung squeaked. “Not right now. We cuddle first,” Chan said assertively.

“Okay, we cuddle first.”

**Author's Note:**

> i just started a twt for writing so come interact maybe? @fruitloopfck


End file.
